


Baby Bear

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Avenger Smut [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Reader decides to get back at Bucky for denying her the night before





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: SMUT: masturbating (male), thigh riding, tasting oneself, D/s tendencies (Bucky’s a switch!), cute nickname

Y/N knew he could see her but she didn’t care. It was payback for the night before when he brought her to the edge four times before letting her have a release. Sure she could have put the lotion on in the bathroom like she usually did, but Bucky was an ass last night, a smug ass to be exact, so why not torture him a bit. She dropped the towel she wore, setting the lotion bottle on the night table before pumping the thick cream into her palm. She decided to start with her arms, rubbing the lotion slowly over her skin as she tried act like she was oblivious to what she was doing. After her arms, she sat down on the edge of the bed and took another pump, as she rested one foot on the bed so she could smooth the lotion over slowly, letting her thumb graze along the apex of her thighs before switching. She could feel his gaze on her, the feeling making her wet with need, something he could smell from the other side of the king size bed.

This was to torture him, not her, but she was still trying to hold out strong. Y/N moisturized her chest and her stomach before she looked over her shoulder with an innocent smile. “Could you do my back for me?” she asked sweetly, holding the bottle out to him.

Bucky’s blue eyes were practically dark with lust as he set his book down to crawl across the expanse to take the lotion with his metal hand. He slowly rubbed the cream in with his flesh fingers, kneading out knots he found near her shoulders, something he knew that would make her moan. Sure enough after adding a bit of pressure to a tight knot, a lewd moan filled the roam as her fingers started to dance along her torso, hitting areas that made her skin prickle. Yeah, a tease meant for him was foiled by her own mistake of letting him touch her.

It didn’t take much for her to turn towards, tossing the bottle to the side as her other hand pushed him down into the mattress. It was then she realized that he wore those lovely boxer briefs, letting his thick thighs be unclothed.

“Last night wasn’t fair,” she whispered as she moved to straddle his left thigh. His eyes were on her lower body, tongue peeking out to wet hungry lips. Her hand brushed ever so softly across the bulge beneath his navy Hanes as she gave him a seductive smile. “I think I would like to have what’s mine on my own accord.” She ground down into his thigh, her hand cupping him through the cloth. God, did she love doing this, and Bucky did too. He didn’t say anything, lust filled eyes watching where she sat as his mouth fell agape slightly. Not much he could say, she knew that look he had: he was hers.

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, biting his lower lip to pull it as she sat back up. Oh, how he moaned when she would do that. He would never admit it, but Bucky loved it when he was she was in charged, and he handed himself over to her willingly each time. “Who’s my good bear?” she whispered as her index finger slowly dragged over the bulge, smirking as she saw his tongue poke out to wet his lips.

They rarely switched up roles. As much as Y/N loved being submissive to him, he really did love being the helpless one. It made her slightly confused in the beginning as in how could a man like Bucky go through so much abuse want to be controlled. It took some talking and he confessed it was because he trusted her more than anyone…even Steve. How could she deny him that? It took a few months to find what each other liked and what the hard limits were. Safety words were uttered and screamed often from both of them until they found what worked. He thrived on praise, shrunk at sensory deprivation; bondage was out, but he could keep his hands where he was told. Trial and error and they found a way to make it work.

“I am,” he whispered as he watched her finger on him as she rocked her hips against his thigh. She couldn’t tell which was getting harder as she knew he enjoyed both.

“That’s right,” she breathed with a smile, “and I want my good boy to keep his hands under his head until I give the word, yes?”

“Yes, мадам,” he whispered, moving his hands to pillow his head.

Her other hand moved to stroke his cheek, making him turn his head into her touch. “Good boy,” she smiled as she saw his body shiver and removed her hand. She continued to ride his thigh, her hand cupping his length through the material as she let herself take her pleasure as she watched his face. It was something by chance they discovered that both of them loved it when she rode his muscular upper leg: he found it to be a huge turn on and she got wet by just the thought of it now.

It didn’t take long before she started to grind down harder and faster, her grip on him tightened as her head fell back and mouth hung open. She could feel him contract his quad, making his leg harder and a small moan came from her. Little shit, she thought, but she wasn’t going to stop. It wasn’t a rule that he couldn’t do it, and if she could remember later, she’ll make it so for next time. The rhythm was set to a leisure pace but the intensity was enough for her to get her hot, especially the blissful look on Bucky’s face.

“Baby bear, how are you doing?” she asked softly, knowing he needed to be brought back a little.

“‘M fine,” he rasped as he looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes, “need…to touch.”

He got a smile from her as she removed her hand from him and nodded. “I want you to take yourself out,” she said sweetly as she climbed off of him, “after you sit up against the headboard.” She walked over to the window and opened the drapes, wanting the sunlight to shine in where it would land on the bed. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he moved, taking his impressive length out of his boxer briefs with his flesh hand, since she never said to remove them. It made her smirk to herself how eager he was to please her, rather as her orgasm denying, dominate husband or her ever giving baby bear.

Y/N climbed back on the bed, her eyes watching his hand stroking the hardened length, the tip leaking already. “What’s this?” she cooed, swiping her finger delicately to gather the sticky substance and brought it to her lips, eyes locking on his as she languidly wrapped her lips around the digit. Bucky practically whimpered watching her suck her finger, her other hand dipping between her legs as her fingers toyed with her folds. “I didn’t hear an answer, baby bear.”

“It’s…it’s…” He swallowed thickly, her movements were distracting him, causing him to stop stroking his cock.

“It’s what? Tell me,” she coaxed as she removed her hand and swung her leg over the thigh she previously rode.

“It’s pre-cum, мадам,” Bucky replied with a blush that made her bite her lip.

Y/N cupped his cheek and leaned in to place a kiss to his lips, her tongue gradually slipped into his mouth to let him taste himself, another little kink she knew he loved. “Good bear,” she whispered against his lips as she moved her folds over his thigh, giving him evidence that she too was excited. She increased the pressure she ground down, eyes watching him stroke himself. It was one of her favorite things to watch him do, it was how she learned how he liked to be touched, tugged, teased.

A low slur of curses sounded from him as his metal hand moved to grip her thigh, indication he was getting close. “Stop,” she whispered, her hand covering his flesh one, making him stop the motions, emitting a growl of frustration from him. “Did you just growl at me baby bear?” she chided in a soft tone.

The pink spread across his cheeks as he turned his head. “Sorry, мадам,” he mumbled, another thing he wasn’t allowed to do in this situation, and he knew it. He hissed when she dragged her nails over his erection as she continued to grind into him, making him drop his hand from her thigh and back arch slightly.

“Good little bears don’t growl or mumble,” she chided, “and you said you were my good bear. Were you being good?” She continued to drag her nail over the red tip to the spot right underneath, moving her nail back and forth leisurely to draw out her point.

“N-no,” he stuttered, “I was not good. Мадам, please.” He had turned back to look at her with pleading eyes, hips shifting so his thigh moved against her wet core. She tried hard to suppress the moan it threatened to make.

“Please what?” she panted as she moved herself faster over him, her hand wrapping around his cock, moving to match her pace.

“I want cum,” he gasped, metal hand gripping the bedspread and flesh the pillow. “Please, мадам, I want to cum while watching you climax against my thigh. Please.”

She gave him a gentle smile and nodded, her hand leaving his length, letting his flesh on return. His metal hand still clenched the fabric, so she reached for it, lacing fingers. “Breathe, baby bear. Breathe.” Her other hand went to her breast, fingers tugging at her perk nipple hips quickening their pace. She watched him work his length before her eyes fixated on his face, wanting to drink in his reaction. It wasn’t before long that Y/N could feel the familiar coiling in her core, her fingers tightened with his, as her head fell back.

“Fuck,” she hissed, hips almost wildly moving. A whimpering moan sounded from her as her legs began shake when her release overtook her. She could barely hear his moan as he came, but knew when she fell forward on him as the stickiness slid between their bodies. Fingers carded through his strands accompanied whispered praises against his lips.

“Let me get a cloth,” Y/N whispered as she rolled off of him, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Mind grabbing some water too? Maybe we can switch after a breath,” Bucky smirked at her as he worked on evening his breath.

“Only if you grab the blindfold and headphones,” she replied as she swayed her hips towards the bathroom, “and no denials.”


End file.
